1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board-laminating press and to a method of forming laminated wooden beams and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, laminated wooden beams are formed from boards, adhesive-coated on one face, stacked in horizontal rows between pairs of jaws of a series of laterally aligned and closely spaced-apart screw clamps. Each set of screw clamps has a capacity of only two rows of boards, one row above the other. When the clamps are filled, each individual clamp is separately closed and tightened by hand to apply the desired pressure to the rows within the clamping jaw pairs. Because of the many separate clamps and screws involved, the clamping operation, as well as the release of the clamping jaws after the glue has set, is time consuming and requires many workmen to accomplish within a reasonable time. Moreover, because the screw of each separate clamp must be individually hand-tightened, it is difficult, if not impossible, to set all clamps so as to apply the same and the desired clamping pressure. According to this prior clamping technique, six to eight workmen are required to work four to five hours to lay up and clamp boards to form a typical quantity of laminated beams.
Accordingly, there is a need for a faster, more precise method and system for forming laminated wooden beams, using less manpower than previously required.